


Danganronpa Despair class AU DESPAIR

by GameBawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Role Reversal, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: Watch how the 78th class, fell into despair





	1. Chapter 1

For the time being anyhow, she seemed to have arrived at her destination quicker than she initially imagined she would. The plate on the door in front of her read “Principal’s Office”. After Kyouko shot a glare at the door, she opened it without bothering to knock.

“You’re already here. You’re quick.” The principal, Kirigiri Jin, said sitting behind his desk with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Do you… already know? About The Worst, Largest Incident in Hope’s Peak Academy History…”

“To an extent.” Kyouko replied unexpectedly straightforwardly, Kirigiri frowned.

“I see…” As he said that, he slowly stood up from his chair. He blinked trying to take to heart what she said before asking again.

“So then, in short, members of the steering committee are being killed because we chose to cover up ‘that incident’?”

“No, it’s not only that.” Kyouko shook her head slightly. “It’s not just because the steering committee are covering up the incident, but also because of something else just as important is being hidden… I would wonder if it were that person instead.”

Hearing that Kirigiri took a moment to think of a proper response and muttered quietly with a thoughtful expression, “Perhaps… the committee knew who the culprit was, and have been hiding it?”

“... I knew it.” For the first time since entering the room, Kyouko eyes met Kirigiri’s. “I thought you didn’t about the criminal being hidden. I didn’t think you were even supposed to ask me about it… I see now, you were also involved with the criminal’s concealment.” Her words carried a feeling of irritation.

“No, you’re wrong.” Kirigiri quickly shook his head in response. “I wasn’t informed that the criminal was also being covered up. That’s something the steering committee had decided by themselves. For that matter, they haven’t told me anything directly. I’ve been investigating everything myself.”

“...You’ve been investigating by yourself?”

“Is that really so strange?” Kirigiri replied bitterly  
“I’ve been doing as much as I can. After all, the blood of the great detective family flows in my veins-”

“STOP IT!” Kyouko suddenly shouted.

In surprise, Kirigiri raised his head and looked at her - Kyouko was patiently glaring at him.

The girl didn’t bother to try hiding the emotions bubbling up inside of her. Eyes filled with anger looked straight at Kirigiri. Looked straight at her employer. Looked straight at the school principal. Looked straight at her biological father.

“Don’t say it liked some kind of sick joke.” 

“... Sorry.... That was tasteless of me.” 

“... It’s fine.” 

“Let’s get back on topic.” She continued, calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I wonder, why did you take the time to ask for me? Instead of me coming here to investigate by myself you decided to take it upon yourself to request my help?” Her words carried some emotion. 

“I apologize if I lead you to believe that’s true. I asked you simply due to your talent in the field. There were no ulterior motives.” He carefully worded his reply so as to make it perfectly clear. 

This only left Kyouko more irritated.

“... That’s enough. I’ve had enough of this idle chatter.” Kyouko said in a tense voice

“... In any case, we cannot afford any more victims. You must advise the steering committee. They cannot continue giving Kamukura Izuru shelter, that will only create more victims.”

“Ah, of course…” After he replied, Kyouko’s and Kirigiri’s eyes met once more. Kyouko turned away and started to walk towards the door - Kirigiri raised his voice unexpectedly.

“This may be a dangerous request.” Kyouko stopped unintentionally at his words.

“So what?” She remained with her back turned, only turning her head to look at him.

“... I’m a detective. After all, I’m descended from the detective family, Kirigiri.”

“... Well, if you say so.” His words gave Kirigiri another unsettling feeling and she left the room at a brisk pace, as she lay her hand on the door knob, she heard his voice again.

“However, the preparatory school’s ‘parade’ has been becoming more serious day by day…” He called out in a firm tone. 

“Somehow their timing is too good. I don’t think ‘that incident’ is entirely unrelated. That’s why… I’m saying...” Kirigiri cleared his throat, trying to sound normal, 

“... be careful.”

He sounded like a father doting on his daughter before she went out. Hearing that Kyouko’s face softened. She didn’t reply at all. She remained completely silent as she left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Touko Fukawa walked down the streets, she thought of Master’s….she saw someone familiar in front of her, carrying a girl and a box.

“M-Mukuro? What are you doing?”

After saying those words, Mukuro dropped the girl and box, and knocked out Touko.

She looked at both unconscious girls, and wonder what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan woke up in a bed, in her dorm. Her body was drowsy.

She suspected to see someone next to her, but there was no one.

“M-Must’ve been a dream.”

She laid down, wondering about that dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryota was working on his animation, until Junko Enoshima came, carrying a large box of drinks.

“Well?”

She slammed the box to the table

“Have you got wings?” she asked

“Yeah, no ever comes around, and all the best equipment’s here.” he said

“Thank to you, I’m nice and comfortable.”

“I’ll bet! I got this facility directly from one of the trustees.” she said

“Of course you’d like it!”

“Oh, more importantly…We got the rest of your stuff from your room, like you asked, but…”

Ryota saw a girl with twin braids, begging held by Mukuro

“We found our classmate wandering around.” said Mukuro

“Ryota, meet our classmate, Touko Fukawa!”

“J-Junko” said Touko

“Hey Touko! You complicated my plans a bit, but I can improvised!” 

Junko began to untie her.

“What is going on!?” said Touko

Junko’s personality changed to depressed

“Oh, I’m not good with these situations. You don’t have to yell.”

“Who’s that?”

“My friend, Mitari.”

“Okay!”

The Mushrooms on her head, popped from her head, one of them landing on the keyboard.  
“To show how much our friendship is, let’s all watch Mitarai’s anime!”

“We’re going to reclaim our lost youths!”

They sat Touko down, and watched the anime.

“This is so moving!” cried Touko

Ryota looked at Junko, whose eyes were going crazy.

“This time, Junko’s using her super analysis. She can analyze all this information in an instant. This is Junko’s true talent!” said Mukuro

“Sis, your breath smells.”

Mukuro covered her mouth

“I get it…Hey what time is it?”

“Uh, 6:50…” 

“Whoops! It’s so late already?”

“Seriously, your breath stinks. Do you want to kill us?”

“Okay, Mitarai, you take care of our dear Touko!”

“Later!”


	3. Chapter 3

Junko was playing with puzzles

“This is going to be good!” she said

“We are a cheerful class, right Touko?”

In front of her Touko was sitting in front of her.

“It is…” said Touko, with a smile

“Master….You ...Sayaka...Kirigiri...especially Makato.”

“Hmm…”

“We do have such a great class. You should learn something from us, Ryota.”

“Leave me alone.” said Ryota

“What about you, Enoshima? Why are you doing a jigsaw puzzle?”

“Oh, this? I really like this sort of stuff, you know.”

“I mean, when the order...you spent so long building…”

She then flipped the entire table.

“...Is ultimately swallowed by chaos!”

All the puzzles went flying everywhere

“It’s so full of despair, don’t you thinks?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school was at a riot. The reserve course was protesting.

Meanwhile, the teachers discussed the chaos

“This is the biggest scandal in school history.” said a man

“Who’d have thought that could happen to the student council.”  
“The videos of suspected human experimentation are also spreading.”

Chisa just sat there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryota looked through his computer.

“It really is strange.” he thought

“That girl, Touko Fukawa behavior isn’t normal. Did Junko do something to her?”

“What in the world is she trying to do?”

He then noticed a file, he hasn’t seen before

“What’s this file?”

He only noticed one video. He opened it to see all the student council members killing each other.

“Wh-What?” he said

“What the hell is this?”

“People are killing each other…”

He couldn’t handle, as he rushed to the trash can.

“Those aren’t special effects or CG. People are really dying!”

He turned to see Fukawa in his face.

“Amazing, right?” She said

He jumped back

“She just started making it…”

“E-Enoshima...is making that?”

“I’m not into that stuff...but this is different…”

“It’s a fresh mutual killing video.”

“Mutual killing?”

“Yes! Everyone is dead!”

“Why? Why is she making a video like that?!”

“Because...that’s Despair!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the outside, the students were getting crazier.

Inside, Class 78th was watching. Another student was watching

“Damn it, Junko.” said Matsuda

“They got in again?” said Mondo

“The Reserve Course protest keep getting bigger.” said Makoto

“This problem is not welcome in a school environment.” said Ishimaru

Kirigiri looked outside. She remember the figure in the video. Could this be the work of Izuru Kamukura.

“I just hope Fukawa okay.” said Makoto

“Don’t worry about that scab, she is beneath all of use.” said Togami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryota backed to his desk, as Touko crawled closer.

“You want to help us…”

“We can’t do this.”

“Oh, you’re going to help us, or-” 

Before she could finish, Junko kicked her in the face

“Hey. Just because your a petty virgin, your should go after others. Besides you have your master…”

Touko started to cry, but that cry turned into a maniacal laughter.

“Oh Master! I hope you join use soon!....”

She continued to laugh

“Aw, this is no good.” Junko said

“Your really were the one who drove Fukawa insane?” he said

She only smiled

“Well, then, allow me to give a presentation on our current project.

She explained how he helped create a video that will turn anyone to despair.

After she finished, Ryota ran away until she was tripped by someone.

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Touko

“Oh Touko, with your lifestyle, and a little mind rape, your the perfect follower.”

“Now Ryota. I have a special role for you, after all this.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“We never did manage to find Fukawa.” said Makoto

“I hacked her house systems, but never found her.” said Chihiro

Everyone sighed

“She seemed to disappear from the earth.” said Sakura

“Dudes, I can’t even see her, even with my crystal ball.” said Hagakure

“You idiot.” said Togami

Then the door opened.

“Fukawa?” asked Makoto

Behind the door was Mukuro and Junko.

“Hey everyone!” said Junko

“Oh, it’s only you guys.” said Sayaka

“Eh? I thought you guys would be happy to see us?” 

“We do! It’s just Fukawa missing”

“Hey, Naegi…” said Mukuro

“Oh, Fukawa’s missing?” 

“It’s not okay to forget you fellow classmates!” said Ishimaru

“Like, whatever. I thought I saw her in the West District.” said Junko

“What?” everyone said

“We better go find her!” said Makoto

“I agree, with Naegi. I want to talk to her…” said Kirigiri

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone went to look for Fukawa. Mukuro and Naegi looked together.

“It’s nice to work with you, Ikusaba.” He said

“T-Thank you, Naegi.” She said

“Ah, hold on. A statue in a place like this?”

Makoto reached out, only to hit a secret button. Then he stepped on a tile.

“A secret passage?”

“Be careful Naegi.”

They both went down together.  
“What do you think what’s down here?” asked Naegi

“I don’t know, but it’s dangerous.” she said, as she pulled out a gun

“Wait! Is that really necessary?”

“I know what I’m doing.”

They went down to man in a chair.

“Hello? Are you alright?” said Makoto

The man said nothing.

“Are you alright?”

He turned the chair, only to see the man twitching and groaning, but alive.

"Who am I" said the man

“Who are you?” said Mukuro

But it wasn’t towards the man. She was talking to a man with long black man.

She was about to pulled the trigger, but with faster speed, the man grabbed the gun, and shot her.

“Mukuro!” said Makoto

He ran to her. Luckily, she was wearing a bulletproof vest. He turned to the dark hair man

“Who are you?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Who are you?” asked Makoto

The man only said nothing.

“Why are you doing this?” Makoto asked again.

“I am no one, but only being used and his talents are "leeched off" to create hope. So boring.” said the dark man

“That isn’t true Hope! Hope is small or even barely existent, it is still there and you should never give it up!” said Naegi

“What do you know? You’re not Ultimate Hope.”

“I may not be Ultimate Hope, but that doesn’t mean I still have Hope inside!”

“Shut up.”

Before the man could do anything, someone ran towards them.

“Naegi, look out!”

It was Kirigiri. She threw a fire extinguisher at the man. He dodged it, but the extinguisher created smoke everywhere.

“Naegi, get out of her.”

“Kirigiri! I’m not leaving you!” said Naegi, as her carried Mukuro

“I’ll be fine. This is Izuru Kamukura.”

“Go find the others.”

Naegi started to run, as he carried Mukuro.

“How boring…”

“Izuru Kamukura. I’ve trying to find you for so long. You’re the cause of this Tragedy” said Kirigiri

“I know you’ve been, you’re the ultimate detective, but I can do it better.”

“What is your purpose? Why are you doing this?”

“I am Ultimate Hope. But I didn’t cause this Tragedy.”

“Then who did?”

“They’ve been right under your nose.”

Then at that moment, Kirigiri realized who caused all this.

“Naegi…”

She turned to run to Makoto, to warn him, but the man grabbed her, covering her mouth.

“You’ll see her plans.”

Then everything went black

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Alright! Everyone is accounted for, except for Kirigiri, Junko, Mukuro, and Naegi!” exclaimed Ishimaru

“Where could they had gone.” asked Ashina

“Guys!” said a voice

Everyone turned. It was Makoto, who was carrying Mukuro.

“It’s Kirigiri! We have to help!”

“What?! Kirigiri? Said Sayaka

“We need to go and save her!” said Makoto

“Why should we go and help her?” asked Togami

“Because she’s our friend! We can’t just let her be captured.”

“We have to save our comrade.” said Sakura

Then someone was else at the door. It was Junko and Fukawa.

“Hey, like, what’s happening?” asked Junko

“You found Touko!” said Hagakure.

“Hey, master…”

“Shut up, you.” said Togami

“I found her outside, in near the gates.”

“Now we have other problems!” said Mondo

“I’ll come to.” said Mukuro

“Are you sure? You got shot.” said Chihiro

“I’m fine...I was wearing a vest.”

“Naegi’s right! We can’t leave our friend to die!” said Junko

“Alright let's go!” said Makoto

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyouko Kirigiri was waking up. She looked around, she was in a dark room.

She found herself chained to a throne, unable to move

Then a TV screen lowered, facing her. It showed her class, going down a set of stairs.

“Makoto…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class 78th found the secret underground base, and was currently going down it.

“Everyone, be careful!” said Ishimaru

“We’re fine bro!” Said Mondo

“This place is just creepy.” said Leon

Everyone continued on, but Naegi, who stepped on something. 

“Look out!” said Junko as she tackled Makoto to another secret room room.

“Where did Naegi go?” asked Mukuro

But she knew the plan. Junko was going to kill Kyouko, and Class 78th, except Naegi. Her sister will have her Despair, and she will have Naegi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naegi was catching his breath

“Junko...what happened?”

“I-I say a trapped! I just save your life, and now appreciation?! So rude!”

“No! Thank you for saving me, but how do we get out? What about the others?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine.” said Junko, as she lifted up Makoto

She then smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these few chapters have been lazy and rushed, but we're getting to the main course soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto and Junko walked down to futuristic hall. He looked around, as he followed Junko.

“What’s, like, the hold up?” asked Junko

“Are you sure this is the right way, Junko? We’ve walked pretty far, but…”

“Like, I’m sure this is the right way.”

“Okay… I trust you.”

They continued down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Are we going the right way?” asked Leon

“I don’t know, I can’t see, in my crystal ball!” said Hagakure

“Shut your mouth.” said Togami.

“Hey, where’d Makoto and Junko?” asked Sayaka

“I’m sure he’s fine…” said Fukawa

“Yeah, I agree.” said Mukuro

“Let’s go rescue our friends.” said Sakura

“Yeah!” everyone cheered.

They noticed a large red door in front of them.

“I think it’s through here.” said Mukuro

She pressed the button and they entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto and Junko found a large red door.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” asked Makato

“God, you’re so, like, annoying! You don’t trust your friends?” asked Junko  
“No! That’s not it!”

“Alright, I’ll open it.”

She opened it to find a elevator.

“Junko…”

“What is it…?”

“I just wanted, you’re right.”

“About what?”

“I shouldn't have doubted you. You are a friend.”

Junko placed her hand on Makoto’s shoulder

“Oh Makoto...you were so full of Hope. Always trusting in others, and willing to do what’s right.”

“Thanks-”

“Too bad that’s not going to survive in the world I’ll create.”

She then shoved Makoto into the elevator.

“Why?” he asked

“Why…?”

Junko smiled, a wide grin. Makoto looked straight into her eyes. He only saw joy, but something else.

“Despair.”

The elevator began to close, as Junko’s image disappeared, as he went down into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Class 78th looked around the trial like room.

“I don’t see Kyouko…” said Ishimaru

“Is this the right place?” asked Togami

“This wasn’t part of the plan…” said Mukuro

The room then lit up, as screen appeared with Junko’s face.

“Hello, Class!” Junko said

“Now, let’s get started!”

Everyone looked at each other.

“There!” said Fukawa

The screen showed Junko pointed to another screen showing Makoto.

“M-Makoto?!” said Sayaka

“What is this?” asked Sakura

Junko just laughed.

“The prelude to our fantastic adventure of despair…It’s Punishment Time!”

The screen turned to an execution theme, as it said Game over.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Makoto Naegi was battered, bruised, and broken, but his spirit was unbreakable.

“What SHSL luck he has indeed! It’s a miracle that he’s even survived this far!” Junko chuckled maliciously. 

“Upupu… But when will he run out of luck, I wonder?”

He staggered forward with a body that was drenched in his blood.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The entire 78th class was watching, with fear in his eyes.

“Somebody do something!” screamed Sayaka

“Why am I...terrified!” said Togami

“Why?” asked Leon

“Makoto watch out!” said Aoi  
“W-Why?” said Chihiro

“This is not...welco….” said Ishimaru

“Stay strong, Naegi!” said Sakura  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His leg was stabbed, and he could barely say. He was limping, as he bleed. But despite all this, he couldn’t give up. Nothing could dull the hope in his eyes as he pushed forward.

“It’s okay…” He heaved as he limped against the wall.

“I’ll definitely… we’ll definitely… beat you!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Naegi…” said Yamada

“God dammit…”said Mondo

“I’ll …I’ll…” said Hagakure

“Isn't’ this exciting! Master is in Despair!” said Fukawa  
“How...exciting!” said Celestia

“Th-This...This isn’t part of the plan?!” cried Mukuro

Each one of them were feeling Despair  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“No…”

Kyouko Kirigiri struggled in her chair. She tried to get out, but she was chained.

She watched as Makoto bleed, still filled with Hope.

She wanted to look away, but her eyes were glued to the screen.

Kyouko began to tear up in the first time in years, feeling nothing but Despair

“Makoto…”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“We won’t give up.”

He then noticed a door in front of him, and he went to it. When he opened the door, a bright vision filled with hope greeted him.

It was his entire class, Kirigiri, Mukuro, everyone. They were smiling, cheering him on. He reach out to them

But a spear slipped through his fingers and pierced him.

His eyes widened both in pain and in surprise. Then tens of spears implied his body

His body was screaming with pain but hardly any agonized screams escaped his lips. He was in pain, as he could only do nothing to stop it  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The entire class was crying, speechless about what they saw.

“This...This wasn’t part of the plan…” said Mukuro

“This….This….”

Her face began to morph, as she began to smile.

This...Is...Incredible!”

She began to laugh, as everyone else did.

“I finally see! I finally see what you mean, Junko! Despair…”

Everyone continued to laugh, as they cried, but with a gleam on her face  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was truly the end for him. But, he didn’t want everyone’s hopes to end with him.

He writhed and struggled to at least do something before he dies. He gasped and tried to get the words he wanted to say out. But rather than words, blood coughed up instead. Tears streamed from his eyes and mixed with his blood.

Then he noticed a familiar face, chained to a throne. It was Kyouko Kirigiri.

“Kyouko…”

She only remained mute. She was crying, but said nothing to him.

“Kyouko…”

Kyouko began to move, as the chain’s let her go. She tried to stand up, but she fell to her knees. 

“Kyouko...please.”

He tried to reach out to her

"Just don’t…“

He never did get to finish his sentence, as his hand fell in front of her.

Kyouko said nothing, only tears ran down her face.

“Ha..”

“Hahaha…”

“HAHAHAHA!”

Kyouko Kirigiri grasped her face in anguish, as that laughter just became louder. Her eyes was twisting in sadness

She has fallen into Despair

From the shadows, a man watched.

“How...interesting.” he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I skipped an important moment, but I'll get back to that


	6. Chapter 6

“The school’s overseas expansion is canceled?” asked Munakata, on the phone

“Yes, it was the school board’s decision.” said the man on the phone

“But...to declare that, with no explanation-”

“I have nothing else to say to you.”

The called ended

“Does this mean the enemy has control over the school board too…?”

Then the door opened, Juzo came walking through

“How’d the investigation go?” he asked

“Nothing so far, been distracted with the riots.” said Juzo

“Make sure you look into Junko Enoshima.”

“I know, the problem is she not in the school or the campus.”

“Are you certain about that?” 

“It’s like she disappeared.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Juzo walked out, and Chisa Yukizome walked in

“Chisa.”

“Munakata, we need to talk.” She said

“What’s wrong?”

“I want to talk...I want to talk about my students.”

“The 77th class? They’ll be fine.”

“That’s just it. I...I’m going with them.”  
“What?”

“I going to join them. You and Juzo can come with me-” said Chisa

“No.” He said bluntly

“No, there is so much going on, I can’t leave. Not now.”

“I..I guess this is goodbye than.”

“I guess so. Just be safe.”

They both gave each other a hug.

“Alright, get the 78th class and the 77th class into Hope’s Peak Academy.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junko Enoshima looked at the chaos she caused. How despairful it is. 

“Alright, today’s the end of Hope’s Peak Academy!” she said

“You seem excited.” said a voice

It was Izuru Kamukura. He was thinking of Kyouko Kirigiri. Even for a person so iron willed as her, she still felt despair. How interesting.

“Your plot will began to bear fruit today.” he said

“That’s right. And it will all start with this school!”

She opened the curtains, as she continued to watch the chaos.

“Everything will be blown away. Blown into truly despairful despair!”

At that moment, the window behind her blown up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“The students of Hope’s Peak Academy who are the most talented in the world.” said Junko

She was watching her class from above.

“Their fall into despair will be enough to send the world in the same direction in no time.”

“My class are practically extensions of my will, now.”

“They’re going to infect the world with despair!”

She looked down to see thousands of students, with weapons, infected by despair.

The world will be colored with more and more delightful despair!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So this is how it ends. Or is it beginning...” said Mukuro

She looked around to see her class infected by despair.

“I’m really glad to have been apart of this class! From now on, I’ll fill my fans with joy” said Sayaka

“I’m going to swim in competitions around the world! And eat my fill of donuts!” said Ashina

“I’ll go write so many fanfics about our experience.” said Hifumi

“Screw the rockstar idea! I’ll just continue to score homeruns.” said Leon

“I’ll have everyone following the rules.” said Ishimaru

“I’m going to ride with my gang!” said Mondo

“I’ll work hard, and help the world technological.” said Chihiro

“I’ll will to train and fight with honor.” said Sakura

“I’m going to write many stories!” said Touko

She then sneezed.

“And I’ll continued to do what I do best. Murder some bitches!” said Genocider Jack

“I’m going to continue my fortunes.” said Hagakure

“I’ll figure something.” said Celestia

“Fools, I can top anything you do.” said Togami

“ We’re all disappear from here. Except you Kyouko, you know what my sister told you?” said Mukuro

“I know what to do.” said Kyouko, smiling 

“This is amazing, guys! I’ll see you all later!” Mukuro said

She took out a detonator, and pressed the button.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Junko watched the building blow up.

“You kept promise, haven’t you?” asked Izuru

“I removed their memories of you. But why did you ever want to bother with that?” asked Junko

“I will see them again in the near future. Wouldn’t it be boring if we already knew each other?” 

“I intend on having my memories of them erased, as well.”

“Don’t tell me, you…”

“I want to test something.” he cut her off

“Hope and Despair… Which will be harder for me to predict?”

“Awww, is it for that girl in the 77th class? I’ll take care of her-”

Izuru than grabbed Junko by the throat, almost throwing her off the ledge.

“Don’t tell me you actually still care about her? Or is it something else inside you?” asked Junko, with a smile.

Izuru than let go of his grip, and walked away.

“I’ll take good of her.” 

She looked down at the Monokuma Plushie.

“I’ll always find a use for you!” she said as she looked beyond the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jin Kirigiri was outside the building, trying to get to Kyouko.

“Jin! We have to meet up with Teagan at the academy!” Said Kizakura

“No until we get the 78th class!” he said

Then a loud explosion was heard, as they saw coming from the building.

“No...Kyouko!”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa Yukizome was running down the stairs, Munakata and Juzo behind her.

“I have to get to the academy!” she said

“Chisa! Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Munakata

“I can’t leave my students!”

When they walked outside, a student fell in front of them, then dozens more fell.

“My god…” she said

She then continued to run to the academy

“Juzo! I need you to get Jin and the rest of the 78th class to the Academy.” said Munakata

“Alright.”

Juzo ran towards the building, where the Class was staying, all around him, he saw flames and despair. Then he noticed a certain pink hair girl.

“Oh, I was looking for you!” Junko said

“You...you bitch! You did this didn’t you?!” he said

“Aww, no one likes spoilers!” 

He was about to punch her, but she dodged it, and behind her was a hulking woman. She punched him and he fell back.

“I want you to meet my friend, Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist!”

He saw Junko in front of him again, and tried to hit again. She dodged again, and a very skinny female, with scissors. She passed by him, not realizing she sliced his knee.

“This is the infamous Genocider Jack, the Ultimate Murderous Fiend!”

With all his strength, he tries to punk her again, but a hand caught his, and before he knew it, he was laying on the ground. Above him was a woman that looked similar to Junko, only with short black hair.

“And this is my disappointing older sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier!”

“You gotta be kidding me.” he said

“Geez, so boring! I didn’t need to take advantage of your weakness?” said Junko

“Weakness?” he asked

“Juzo Sakakura Juzo harbors forbidden love in his heart of hearts! The person he cares for is one of his friends he’s spent years with!”

“What are you talking about?”

“But this person is in love with his other best friend. How can I be so wrong as to fall for them in spite of that!?! If I knew it would feel this terrible, I wish I had never fallen in love…I totally get it.”

“Love that you know will remain unrequited is really tough. But it wouldn’t be love if you could just get over it, y’know?”

“If you’ve got something to say then say it, you little bitch!” he said

“The forbidden subject of you affections is Chisa Yukizome! Or not! It’s actually...Kyosuke Munakata”

Juzo than turned purple

“Would it kill you to be a little more cautious? You didn’t even notice your room was being monitored…What a terrible job!”

She then showed Juzo pictures of him, with a picture of Munkata.

“You fell in love with your best friend!”

Junko’s classmates began to laugh at him

“I wonder what Munakata would think if he saw these?”

He tried to reach the phone, but he fell.

“Don’t…” he said

“Excuse me? ‘Don’t’?”

“Do you understand the position you’re in?”

“If you really want me to stop, then you got to ask me real nicely!”

“Please...don’t.”

“Well, I’m not a monster. If you really want it that badly, I’ll keep my mouth shut!”

“But in exchange… You have to betray Kyosuke Munakata.”

He looked up at her

“You were looking for me because he told you to, right? You gotta tell him you found me, and I’m innocent.”

“Screw you! I would never do that!”

“I bet he’s gonna be really surprised to see these!”

The rest of her classmates laughed

“F-Fine… I’ll tell him you’re innocent”


	7. Chapter 7

Chisa continued to ran towards the building, she saw all the despair around her, but she continued on.

She faced the front of the academy, but it was closed.

She was to late.

“No…” she said

Behind her was Munakata.

“Chisa…I’m sorry.”

Out behind them, Juzo walked towards them.

"Juzo! What happened? Where is the other class?"

"They're...They're all gone. I found Junko Enoshima."

"And?"

"She's innocent."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She made it into the building, with the rest of the 77th class..."

Chisa began to tear up, hugging Munakata

“I’m to late...”

XXXXXXXXXX

Jin ran inside the building, looking for Kyouko

“Kyouko!” he yelled

“Jin! They probably closed the door, by now!” said Kizakura

They looked through the rooms, until they found the room where the explosion was.

“Kyouko!” 

A hand than came out of the rubble.

“F..Father…” said a voice

It was Kyouko Kirigiri

“Kyouko!”

Jin and Kizakura began to remove the rubble on to of her.

Then a man came inside the room. It was Matsuda Yasuke.

“Damint, Junko…” he thought to himself

“What’s going on?” he asked

“Help us!”

He went over to them, and began to remove the rubble, until they saw Kyouko face

“Father…” she said

“Kyouko…” he said, as he hug her.

“They’re all gone, the entire class, disappear…” she said

“It’s okay… I’m here.” said Jin

He failed to notice the despair swirling in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 77th class were barracking the building. 

However there was a pink hair woman, helping.

“Thank you for letting me in here...what’s your name” said Junko

“Chiaki Nanami. I’m sorry your other classmates couldn’t make it” said the girl

“I have a feeling that they’re fine.” Junko said

They both noticed a dull student helping.

“Oh, Ryota are you okay?” asked a pale boy.

It was Nagito Komaeda.

“I...My name was Ryota?”

“Yes, you’re name is Ryota Mitarai.” said the Imposter

“I...I can’t remember anything…”

“What an idiot.” said Hiyoko

“Hiyoko! Be a little more sympathetic.” said Mahiru  
Nagito and the Imposter began to guide Ryota, to his room.

“Alright everyone remain calm, we’ll all be alright.” said Teagan.

“Okie dokie!” said Ibuki

“Damn bastards outside.” said Fuyuhiko

“I know, young master.” said Pekoyama.

Chiaki and Junko walked down the halls, watching the rest of the classmates

“These are your friends?” asked Junko

“Yeah, I hope our class teacher will be alright…”

“I’m sure, she like fine.”

“Not just her…I hope another friend is alright.”

“Oh, I’m sure he cares for you very much.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right, Junko.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junko looked through her room’s window, holding a plushie.

She look at all she accomplished, as she smiled.

“Time to start the game!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might have copied some dialogue from Zero, but I wanted a beginning with Jin and Kyouko
> 
> (I do not own anything from Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft, Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, Spike)


End file.
